Shelak Tribe
|fgcolor= |image=ShelakTribe SC2 Logo1.svg |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |race1=Protoss |race2= |type=*Librarians *Keepers of the khaydarin crystals *Judicator tribe |founding= |constitution= |leader=Telkar (during the Aeon of Strife) Zekrath (?—) |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Conclave (?—2500) Hierarchy (Between 2500-2503—) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation=Protoss Empire (?—2500) Khalai : Judicator Caste (?—2506) :Vanguard of Aiur (?—2500) Daelaam (between 2500 and 2502–) |strength= |capital=Aiur (?—2500) Shakuras (2500—2506) Aiur (2506–) |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Shelak Tribe was a Judicator Caste tribe, acting as scholars for the protoss. The Shelak's tribal color is white.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Shelak individuals possess a purple pigmentation.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1. History The Aeon of Strife The Shelak were the tribe closest to the xel'naga and even when the xel'naga left Aiur, the Shelak continued to venerate them. Other tribes blamed them for excessive prying into the affairs of the xel'naga (in effect, driving the xel'naga away by annoying them excessively) and still other tribes attacked them because they hated the thought of any other tribe still venerating the xel'naga. As the Aeon of Strife wore on, the Shelak attracted a disproportionate number of attacks, particularly from the Ara Tribe, causing their numbers to dwindle. They carried several valuable xel'naga relics with them, but could not understand them, as the relics could not be accessed through psionics. The primary activity of the Shelak Tribe was warfare, protecting the relics from other protoss tribes. The mystic Savassan, later known as Khas, came from this tribe. He left the tribe because he felt he could better understand the relics if he studied them rather than guarded them. He returned with the secrets of the lost protoss psionic link, ending the Aeon of Strife. The New Order Upon the re-organization of protoss society into a caste system, the Shelak were appointed by the other judicators to study and protect the khaydarin crystals. In addition, the Shelak, intrigued by the legacy of the xel'naga, continuously studied their ancient texts. Although the judicators banned all xel'naga teachings, the Shelak were granted an exception to this rule, the judicators hoping that the Shelak could unravel the mysteries of the xel'naga and thus expand their knowledge through the Khala. Following the Brood War, protoss from all groups became guardians of the xel'naga temple of Shakuras, but most of the guardians were members of the Shelak Tribe. The tribe is amongst those represented in the Hierarchy by Zekrath.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. After the End War, high templar of the Shelak Tribe began to wear ancient ceremonial armor to venerate Khas and his part in uniting their civilization. This led to a cultural movement among the Daelaam to harking back to the Golden Age of Expansion and the Second Age in their art and designs. As this movement swept the protoss, the Shelak Tribe commissioned a number of phoenixes in the style of Judicator Caste escort ships, which became controversial among the protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Known Shelak Aeon of Strife *Raamar *Savassan (former member) *Telkar (former leader) *Temlaa (former member) Modern Shelak *Taarim (guardian of the xel'naga temple of Shakuras) *Zekrath (leader) Trivia The word "Shelak" may be derived from Sheliak, from Arabic شلياق šiliyāq, a star in the Lyra constellation. The insignia of the Shelak tribe resembles a lyre, as well as the Lyra constellation when seen from the southern hemisphere. At the launch StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, the Sargas Tribe's insignia was mislabeled as the Shelak in the decal section. This has since been corrected. References Category:Protoss Tribes